yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlow
Harlow is the world from Minecraft. It features the houses, the school and the Pontins Arcade! Locations # Home # The Water Gardens # The Harvey Centre # ASDA # William Martin School # Pontins Home # Pontins Arcade # Pontins Disco # Captain Croc's Play Area # The Golf Course And Park # Southend Kiddie Rides The Harvey Centre # Pink Spydero # Octonauts Gup A # Eco Freddy # Despicable Me Minion Mobile # Noddy Car (VIDEO OPTION) # Roary # Bykero # Bing Talkie Taxi # Vending Wagon # Land, Sea And Air Carousel # Yellow Spydero ASDA And Pontins # EZEE Swap Rollercoaster # Fire Engine 5S # Lady And The Tramp Tagadisco # Coffee Cup Carousel # Magic Castle Ferris Wheel # London Bus # Galaxy Space Ferris Wheel Southend # Thomas # China Coffee Cup # Fimbles # Teletubbies Tubbytronic Dome # Magic Roundabout # Modkesh # Jellikins Bumper Car # Barney Train # Red Spydero # Green Bykero # Bat Mobile # In The Night Garden... Iggle Piggle's Boat # Noddy Carousel # IX Pod # IX Simulator # EZEE Swap Eco Freddy # EZEE Swap Jungle Jive # The Mystery Machine Scooby Doo # Dan The Van # Scoop # Roley # Pingu Sledge # Play School Carousel # Astrovend Carousel # Shopkins Cutie Car # Hank's Hot Dog Van # Budgie # Tweenies Rocket # Captain Pugwash Fantasy Island Ingoldmells Power Books # Welcome To Fantasy Island Ingoldmells! (GRAND) - Find it in the centre. # To The Arcade! (GRAND) - Go to the arcade. # At The Kiddie Rides Zone! (GRAND) - Go to the kiddie rides zone. # The Greatest Hot Air Balloon - Go to the hot air balloon. # Sphynx Travelling To The Rollercoaster - Capture Binoculars and then see the Sphynx. # The Rollercoaster's Fun! - Go on the rollercoaster. # Above The Clouds At Space - Capture the Mini Rocket and then find somewhere bared. # Buried In The Grass - Ground pound grass. # Cannon Jumping! - Go through the cannon. # Dancing It Well! - Wear Fantasy Island Ingoldmells Clothes And Then Dance Along. # Froggy Face Again - Get a frog to go at the centre. # Herding Sheep At The Hall - Herd sheeps at the centre. # Come On Riding! - Ride the kiddie ride. # Snowy Jumpers - Jump ultra highest as you can currently. # Currently Pink! - Wear pink clothes. # Murders Of The Bats - Defeat 1 bat. # Sucker For Bats - Defeat 13 bats. # Killed Doctor Bats - Defeat all bats. # At Least - Wear 1 clothes. # Marching The Dominoes - March the talent. # Cinema Hallway Downtown - Go through downtown. # British Map - Choose a region used United Kingdom UK. # This Is America! - Choose a region United States. # Opportunities Different - Choose a region South America. # Picture Match Game: Basically Childs - Complete Picture Match. # Heading Straight Upwards - Jump higher as you can. # 8-Bit Section - Go through the 8-Bit Section. # Pokemon Caught All! - Complete Pokemon Arcade. # Donkey Kong's Fighting! - Complete Donkey Kong. # Pac-Man is Ready! - Complete Pac-Man Arcade. # Dinomaster! - Complete Jurassic Park Arcade. # Transformers Is Detected! - Complete Transformers Human Alliance. # Racing The Goals! - Complete Grid Arcade. # This Car's Greatest! - Complete Dead Heat. # Shooting Fun! - Complete Deadstorm Pirates. # Matching! - Complete Fruit Mania. # Running Through Walls! - Complete Temple Run Arcade. # Hungry! - Complete Sweet Falls. # Flapjacks Legendary! - Complete Super Bikes 2 Arcade. # The Tripped Odyssey! - Complete Super Mario Odyssey Arcade. # Going On Beach! - Complete Freddy Vacation. # I Got A New Toy! - Complete Prize Fight. # Donut Days! - Complete Simpsons Donut Daze Game. # Miles Through Getting! - Complete Solitaire Shooting in the main area. # Funny Blasting! - Complete Solitaire Shooting in the sub area. # Warping Wizards! - Complete The Wizard Of Oz Arcade Pusher. # The Letter X! - Complete Stop Game Arcade. # Piano Pretendly! - Complete Piano Keys. # Sweety Candies! - Complete Candy Crush. # Chicken Crossing Roads! - Complete Arcade Crossy Road. # Whack The Hammers! - Complete Whack-A-Minion. # Minion Basher! - Complete Despicable Me Arcade. # Dancing It Great! - Complete Dancing Stage Fusion. # Mind The Gaps! - Complete Doodle Jump Arcade. # Silly Riches! - Complete Rainbow Riches Racing. # Quack Races! - Complete Duck Racing. # Pop! - Go through the tunnel. # Rose The Flowers! - Throw Cappy into the flowers. # Firenight! - Light 1 flame.